A solar module for producing electrical energy typically comprises a layer arrangement consisting of a substantially planar front glass covering spaced from a rear glass covering. Individual solar cells, which contribute to the production of electrical energy by a photovoltaic effect, are arranged between the front glass covering and the rear glass covering and are connected to one another by an electrical connection system. Solar modules of this type, in which solar cells are arranged between a front glass covering and a rear glass covering, are electrically interconnected at points that are exposed to solar radiation. For ease of assembly and maintenance, plug connections are used for the electrical interconnection.
The plug connections, at their conventional site of use, for example, on the roof of a house, are exposed to weather and environmental influences such as snow, rain, frost or insolation and have to withstand these influences for years. In addition, mechanical stresses are endured during assembly and maintenance and mechanical tensile stresses are endured as a result of environmental influences. Additionally, in the case of large-area fields of solar panels, a large number of plug connections is required for the electrical connection of the solar panels. Thus, the individual plug connections not only have to be robust and reliable, but also economical.